Tokone Corp.
Tokone Corp. (株式会社琴音 Kabushiki-gaisha Kotone) is a Japanese multinational conglomerate headquartered in Taitō, Tokyo, Japan, Earth. It is a highly diversified company that owns many subsidiaries in a dozen departments: * Information & Telecommunication Systems * Social Infrastructure * High Functional Materials & Components * Financial Services * Power Systems * Electronic Systems & Equipment * Automotive Systems * AA Maintenance * Railway & Urban Systems * Digital Media & Consumer Products * Construction Machinery * Military Components & Systems In the RiFos report of 0362, it was classed as one of the 50 wealthiest companies in the entire system. History Tokone was founded in 0279, initially as a small mining equipment manufacturer. They profited greatly from the Ore Belt Rebellion, selling vehicles to any group that asked. Once the rebellion was quelled, charges were pressed against them for aiding the rebel groups, but were dropped after trial. However, Tokone offered to help with the reconstruction of the mining infrastructures that were destroyed during the rebellion. Winning a global contract, they secured management of most mining facilities in the system, but were then forced to sell a sizeable share to other companies to avoid a monopoly. The Six-Month War had a devastating effect on the company, almost bringing it to bankruptcy. Many infrastructures were razed during the war and incurred a major setback for Tokone and its subsidiaries. The company only survived thanks to several high paying defense contracts prior to Operation Stage Lights: Off. Since then, they have actively branched out and successfully invested in many other departments. Products and Services Main Weapon Product Lines Within the span of the last 15 years, Tokone has designed and manufactured an abysmal amount of weapons and accessories, including 12 new cartridges types, 10 revolvers models, a dozen semi-automatic handguns, at least 3 personal defense weapons, countless sub-machine guns through partnerships with other manufacturers, 5 assault rifles models, and 2 shotgun lines. However, they are renowned for producing weapons of very average quality, with very few products standing out. The ones that do are as follow: Tokone Saiba: A fully electric shotgun using electronically stacked shells. It has a capacity of 20 shells and is capable of firing them under 1 second. Tokone Shika: The only sniper rifle model produced by the company. Has a fully integrated HUD in the scope and has onboard calculators for aim assisting. Technically still in the experimental phase, but a few models have been sold to high bidders Tokone Komakai: High quality semi-automatic hand forged handgun. The Komakai is the closest to a competitor handgun to the B&P Alter Ego line. One major difference is that in addition to the entire gun being machined and assembled by hand, the raw materials are also forged by hand, rather than being taken from processed steel. This however makes the gun incredibly expensive, even compared to B&P’s equivalent. Other Products and Services * Aircraft and aircraft parts * Vehicle systems * Electronic components and devices * Construction machinery (land and space) * Defense vehicles and systems * Digital media devices * Everyday consumer products (mostly appliances) * Financial services for investments and counseling * Raw material provider * Global IT systems (hardware & software) * Power plants * Social and industrial machinery Category:Organizations Category:Weapon Manufacturers